Lord Storm
by cjs1020
Summary: Jacob Connors was just an 11 year old at Periculum City Middle School until he became Lord Storm, a god. This story is rated T but It can be rated K as well. UPDATES AT LEAST EVERY TWO DAYS. POSSIBLY EVERY DAY. If you have any character suggestions, tell me below under "review".
1. Chapter 1

Jacob's POV

It's not like I planned being a superhero. It just happened. How about I tell you a little bit about myself. I am Jacob Connors, an 11-year-old superhero. I live in Periculum City. If you know Latin, you probably think that doesn't sound like a good place to live. Unless, of course, you have a team of heroes like the Defense Team. Now I'm one of them. I have only been a superhero for a short time. I lived a pretty normal life until my tenth birthday. It all happened like this.

It was about 7:00 on March 19th, my birthday. I was about to get up when I heard a loud knock on the door. I came out of my room and saw that my parents were asleep. I was about to wake them up when I heard a loud smash downstairs. This really scared me. My parents were still snoring like they haven't heard a thing. I tried to wake them up, but they weren't waking up. Now I was really scared.

"He's here. I sense strong power in this house" a man said. Now I wasn't scared, I was terrified. I ran into my room, grabbed my golf club, and went downstairs as quiet as possible, my heart racing. When I came down the stairs, I heard a woman's voice say "You're right, as powerful as Master Force himself." It sounded like they were in the living room. I peeked in the room and there was a man and a woman dressed in… superhero costumes. Weird. I wasn't really that concerned about how they were dressed. I only cared that they were in my house. I needed to get them out and I thought I knew how. I came up behind them and swung the club wildly at both of them. In mid-swing, the man turned around, pointed his finger at me and said "DURATUS"

I froze.

"Duratus?", I thought, "That's freeze in Latin!"

"Are you some kind of wizard?" I asked.

The man turned to the woman and laughed, "I am a mortal, a god, and a superhero and he guesses wizard. Perhaps you have heard of me. I am SUPER INCANTATIO."

"Why did the room thunder when you said SUPER INCANTATIO, why are you in my house claiming you are a mortal, god, and a superhero, and how are you keeping all of my body below my neck FROZEN?!"

"You will get all the answers soon, child. If you want them we must go now." The lady said.

Super Incantatio grabbed on to me and the woman grabbed on to him and he shouted "RELINQUO PRAETORIUM"

The next thing I know I appear on the floor of a massive room. It was pretty impressive. It had a rectangular table with 6 chairs on each side and a throne on the end of the table. There were computers everywhere with cameras all over the city. On the wall were the letters DT. I was staring in awe at the room when I realized that I didn't know the woman's name. I turned around to ask her and saw a man dressed in a black superhero costume. On his chest were letters MF. He looked at me and said "So, you're the one they were talking about. You really do have a strong aura. I am Master Force, the leader of the Defense Team."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob's POV

Master Force… They were talking about him before at my house. My house. My parents must be worried. I will get back to them, but first I want answers.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Did I not just tell you, child?"

"I want to know… what you are. Super Incantatio me said he was a mortal, god, and a superhero. Are you those things too?"

"Rob, or Super Incantatio, is a special superhero. He is the son of the Greek Goddess of Magic, Hecate and… me. I am a mortal superhero. That is why he says he is a god, a mortal, and a superhero."

"Oh. So you and Hecate. How'd that work out?"

He looked like he wanted to punch me in the face. Instead he said,

"Are you familiar with Greek Mythology, Jacob?"

He knows my name? Does he stalk me? Based on the computers showing cameras all around the city, I think it's a possibility.

"Yes."

"Good. Then that means you know gods and goddesses never stay with mortals. Correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"If you have questions about our relationship, ask her today. We are having a meeting with them to restore our power."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes like I should know the answer, sighed, and said, "Every month all Twelve Olympians plus Hecate and Hades come and give us power. Hades doesn't give power. He comes to monitor the event. All 12 of us, or 13 now that you're here are blessed by a god or goddess who gives them some of their power. Except for Rob, of course. He doesn't need to be! I am blessed by Hecate which is why… you know. Some gods bless more than one person and sometimes, very rarely, but sometimes two gods will bless one mortal. Any more questions?"

"You said I'm one of them? How?"

"How you ask. I'm not sure how, exactly, but you are definitely one of us. You have much power you don't even know of. I'm not sure exactly what power you have but being around you is how I feel when I'm in the presence of Z-"

"Who?"

"Nobody. Just sit on the chair on the left of mine. The gods will be here any moment. I hope you can guess which is mine.

"Yes, master."

"Oh, please don't call me master. It gets annoying. Call me by my real name. Bill. Now sit in your chair and I will be inside in a moment."

"Yes, Bill."

I sat down in my chair. It was a nice black leather chair. Sitting here made me feel…powerful. Maybe the gods made it feel that way. Well, "The gods will be here any moment." Bill had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's POV

I sat and waited for 2 minutes until finally the door opened and in came the thirteen gods along with Bill, Rob, and 9 other superheroes. The superheroes sat at the table with me while I stared in amazement at the gods. They hovered above us while Zeus was getting ready to address us. I knew who each and every one of them was because I have been reading Greek Mythology for practically my whole life. I noticed that Zeus and Poseidon kept staring at me.

Zeus came down to the floor and said, "Before I begin the restoration of power, I would like to welcome Lord Jacob Connors to our team. Well, we gods are honorary members, but let's not dwell on technicalities. Joseph, William, Robert, Kenneth, Nicholas, Joshua, Jacob, Lisa, Jason, Jessica, Caroline, Chloe, and Isabella will now be filled with the power of the gods and become IMMORTAL. Except for Robert, of course. He already is. Each god will shout a name and they will be filled with that god's power. Everyone understands? Great."

Apollo shouted, "KENNETH!"

Hera shouted, "JESSICA!"

Athena shouted, "ISABELLA!"

Artemis shouted, "LISA!"

Aphrodite shouted, "CHLOE AND CAROLINE!"

Hephaestus shouted, "NICHOLAS!"

Ares shouted, "JOSHUA!"

Hermes shouted, "JOSEPH!"

Hecate shouted, "WILLIAM!"

Dionysus shouted, "JASON!"

Zeus and Poseidon shouted, "JACOB!"

As they said that I felt like I was bathing in lava. My insides burned and I fell to the ground. How did Ken not feel this excruciating pain? I didn't have time to realize I was now filled with the power of the most powerful gods. The last thing I remember is everyone gathering around me while Ken and Apollo had a quick intense discussion.

Finally Ken said, "Rob, put him to sleep," he turned to Apollo and said, "Then, It's time for the God of Healing, to do his thing."

"You don't understand, Kenny. It is hard for me to do it with one god blessing on someone. Jacob is blessed by two gods! And not just any two gods, the most powerful gods. I'll do my best, unless… Mother, can you assist me?"

Hecate smiled, "Of course, my son."

While they were having a nice mother/son bonding moment, I was on the floor feeling like I was being BURNED TO DEATH!

Finally they turned to me with grim expressions on their faces and shouted, "SOMNUS!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

I woke up feeling better than I ever have. I was in the middle of the room with everyone still staring at me. I wonder how long I have been asleep. I went to shake Apollo's hand and thank him but when I did lightning shot out of my palm and electrocuted him.

Everyone laughed

Zeus said, "I always used to pull that trick on him!"

"Sorry, Apollo. I never meant to electrocute you."

He had a look of hatred on his face. He became taller, bigger, and stronger and when he was about to punch me I thought about the new powers I had got. Wind and water blew in his face.

Bill shouted, "EVERYONE STOP!"

"We must figure out a name for our new superhero and give him a costume. Do you have ideas, Jacob?"

I thought for a moment. "I know what I want my name to be. Lord Storm."

Zeus scratched his chin. "A fitting name, I suppose. What will you wear?"

"Long, black, robes. I want a hood, too."

Hades looked at me with a creepy grin on his face and said, "I like this boy. Zeus, do you mind if I present him with his robes?"

Zeus looked at Bill and said, "William?"

"Fine with me" he said.

"Ok then Hades. Do it."

He pulled out his pitchfork, pointed at me and said, "NIGRUM PALLIUM"

"Black Cloth", I thought. I was now wearing what I asked for

He kept his pitchfork pointed at me and said, "Tempestatem Dominus, you are blessed by the god Hades."

"Lord of the Storm", I thought.

This time I didn't lie on the floor and scream. I was now blessed by the Big Three. I was the most powerful mortal. I had to set an example.

"HADES!", everyone screamed

I didn't know what to say. So I said, "Why are latin translations popping right into my head?"

Zeus looked at me and said, "It's the power of three gods inside of you. Now, because of Hades' actions, Master Force must step down, and you will become the leader of the DT. The leader is the most powerful. That is now you."

"Thank gods," Bill said, "I have been waiting years for this."

Athena stood up and said, "Wait one moment. Jacob is more powerful than we gods now. I think… we must make him a god. Relax, Zeus. Not leader. But he is immortal already. All that's left to do is make ichor flow through is veins. I'll do it.

She looked at me and said, "Tempestatem Dominus, immortalis sanguinem in venas."

"Immortal blood in the veins", she said

I'm a god now.

Zeus looked at me and said, "You are the leader of the DT and the most powerful god in the world. If you would like, I will step down as leader of the gods and you may become the leader of the gods."

"No, thank you. I'm good. One last thing, though. I have the powers if the Big Three. Shouldn't I have my own? Then there is no point in having you three around!

All the gods, except for me, whispered. Finally, they looked at me and said, "Tempestatem Dominus, you are the god of storms, superheroes, and protection. Where do you want your domain to be?"

"Here."

"Ok. Come to Olympus with us. We will deal with the DT later."

"Ok," I said and looked at Rob, "You are temporary leader."

Zeus stood up and said, "Time to go to Olympus."


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob's POV

"Well, I must go and tell my parents what has happened."

"We're not going to stop you. Your parents are fine, by the way. Rob just used a special form of the "somnus" spell to get everyone but you asleep. Until you left, of course."

"Good then I'm leaving. Do I have to say an incantation or can I just… go."

"Try anything you'd like."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my kitchen. I opened my eyes and I was there. Unfortunately, I appeared right next to my mom and nearly gave her a heart attack.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"Mom, Dad… I'm a… Greek god. My name is Lord Storm. I am the god of storms, superheroes, and protection. I am also the most powerful god because right before I entered godhood, I was blessed by Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. My official name is actually Tempestatem Dominus, "Lord of the Storm" in Latin.

My parents stared at me in shock. "A god? Is this another one of your stupid pranks? First, you run away from home. Then, you come back and claim that you're a god. YEAH, RIGHT!"

"I am the leader of the Defense Team, you know who they are I assume, and the most powerful god in the world and I will prove it. Name something you want."

"Um…uh… a diamond necklace."

A diamond necklace appeared on her neck.

"This is… this is…"

"Still don't believe it? Well, how about this."

I made the roof of the house disappear. Then, I said, "TONITRIBUSQUE."

A thunderstorm started brewing in the sky. I'm not sure how I knew how to say thunderstorm in Latin. I guess it's just part of being a god. My mom and dad stared at me in complete astonishment.

My dad finally spoke. "Our little boy… a god."

"That pretty much sums it up. I must leave now. I have many godly responsibilities. I'll always be watching, though. If you ever need me, simply say "Auxilio, filius." Well, I really better get going. Tell my grandparents, too."

My dad laughed, "Yes, lord!"

"Hey, I can blast you to ashes!" I said playfully.

And with that, I walked out the door. Even though, I'm a god, that doesn't mean I can't still walk!

I was walking down the street as I had many times before when I saw a house that had never been there before. I don't think they built the whole house in the day I wasn't here. I noticed green light flashing in the windows and I heard people chanting in Latin. No one else on the street seemed to hear or see the house. I knew I had to tell Zeus. I closed my eyes and appeared in the throne room on my throne. Wait, I have a throne. Nice! It feels like it did at the DT headquarters. It made me feel even more powerful.

All the gods looked at me and Zeus said, "Ahhh, Storm, you're back early. Didn't go well?"

"The meeting with my parents did. It's what happened after that worries me. I was walking down the street to just well walk around and think about how I am a god now when I noticed green light flashing in the windows and I heard people chanting in Latin. No one else on the street seemed to hear or see the house. I couldn't understand much but I translated some Latin words into English. I could hear them saying, "Ressurect, destroy, stolen throne, Olympus, banish, tartarus, and something else that really scared me."

All the gods, even Zeus, looked shaken up. Finally, it was Poseidon who spoke saying, "What, Storm?"

I paused for a moment until I said, "They said that Kronos will live again."


	6. Chapter 6

Jacob's POV

No one said anything. The silence was going on too long and I think I had come up with a solution.

"An investigation. I will bring Rob and… if they accept, Athena and Hermes. I need brains with me. There is one more thing. I don't have a weapon of power."

"Yes, you do. Open your hand and think about anything you want your weapon to be. That will be it."

A hurricane swirled around a sword in my hand. I imagined turning it into something smaller, something easier to carry. My sword turned into a watch. Nice!

"So, Athena and Hermes, do you acc-"

They both looked at me and nodded.

Good. "Zeus, you haven't said anything."

"I am still a little shaken up but I agree with your plan. You should go. I am going to invite Hades over here and explain what happened. Poseidon, Hades, and I will discuss plans for a… possible war."

I looked at Athena and Hermes, "Let's go. Actually, wait. Let me bring Rob here." I transported half of myself to the HQ of the Defense Team and told Rob everything. Then, I brought him to Olympus.

"Now, let's go."

I grabbed onto all of them and we appeared at the house. "Here it is." The house seemed to be shaking. Green light flashed in the window. We started walking closer to the door. Time seemed to get slower. I knew everyone else felt the same way.

"What's happening?" Athena said

"You tell me, goddess of wisdom! I am as confused as you are." I said

Suddenly, I had a bad feeling. I took off my watch and the sword was in my hand. I felt the ground trembling. I thought it was earthquake.

"IS THIS YOU, POSEIDON?"

A nearby river rose up and soaked me. Guess not.

Then, the ground opened and we fell.

The next thing I know I wake in a room tied to a chair. Everyone else is the same way. Everyone else also seemed to be waking up. I focused on the ropes snapping. Didn't work. I summoned a storm. Electrocuted and soaked myself.

A large man walked up to me. He radiated power. I felt like time was slower. "You're never getting out, puny gods."

Athena looked unafraid. "YOU CAN'T IMPRISON US, CRONUS"

"I already have. I will imprison all the gods. And destroy them. All of you are bait. Except, for Rob. He is on our side."

"WHAT?"

"Oh, yes. He was always evil on the inside. I just brought it out of him."

Suddenly, I had a plan. I winked at Athena. I prayed Cronus didn't see that.

"Well… I have only been a god for a little bit and I don't like the other ones. I would like to help you destroy them. And, I know exactly how."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"The real question is, 'Why wouldn't you?' Now, to prove myself I shall inflict pain upon the war goddess herself. ATHENA.

I turned towards her and mouthed, "Shield of protection. Look scared, though"

She did what I said. And I did something crazy. I unleashed my full power on her and then turned her into a spider. She'll kill me for that.

"Impressive, Storm. You may join me. Your powers are… spectacular."

"Sure, but one last thing. Bring Rob down here. You come too."

"Ok."

I turned spider Athena into regular Athena. She took out Aegis, her shield with the face of Medusa, while I freed Hermes.

"SPIDER!"

"Sorry. I had to!"

"Whatever."

Hermes took out his caduceus and aimed it at the stairs, Athena held up her shield, and I held up my sword.

"Coming down with Ro-"

He looked at me. "Treason."

I laughed. "You thought I'd join you! Wow! I am a good actor."

"You are incredibly arrogant. For that, I shall destroy you."

"You can try."

He pulled out his scythe and swung at me. I blocked his swing and stabbed him in the gut. I knew he wasn't dead, but he was injured. You can't kill an immortal. Now, I knew who I had to focus on. Rob.

"Well, you want to fight me you little traitor, or do you want to fight one of these two."

"I'll fight you. It'll be easy. I can actually fight unlike that pathetic weakling, Cronus. Once I throw you, all the other gods, and Cronus into Tartarus, I will take Cronus' title of Lord of the Titans, and RULE THE WORLD."

"Like I said to the 'pathetic weakling', you can try."

I did something I didn't know I could do. I thought about thunderstorms, hurricanes, tornadoes, rain, and lightning and it shot out of my sword, which I quickly aimed at Rob. Athena kept him from getting up with Aegis. Seriously, that is scary.

I tied Rob up and grabbed on to everyone, including Rob and the now very weak titan Cronus and returned to Olympus.

We landed in the middle of the throne room, and Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades didn't exactly look excited to see 'Daddy'.


End file.
